puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben-K
|Birth place = Sakura, Chiba, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Futa Nakamura Ben-K |height = |weight = |billed = Sakura, Chiba, Japan |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = April 22, 2016 |retired = }} Futa Nakamura (中村風太 Nakamura Futa?, born October 19, 1991) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently known by the ring name which means powerfull preson in Japanese. Nakamura currently works for Dragon Gate where he was trained by the Dragon Gate Dojo. Nakamura is the current Open The Triangle Gate Championship with Naruki Doi and Big R Shimizu. He is known by his power and force as a powerhouse. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2015-Present) Debut and rookie days (2015-2016) Nakamura trained for his professional wrestling career in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate's wrestling school called "Dragon Gate Nex" and made his debut on April 22, 2016 at Dragon Gate Nex's Sanctuary.141 show in Kobe, Hyogo, Japan, where he was defeated by T-Hawk. Before his official debut through the end of 2015 and the start of 2016 Nakamura wrestled some dark matches trials. On June 26 after Nakamura made some Dark Matches in the main roster he would wrestled his first televised when he teamed with Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) and they defeated Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii and Kaito Ishida. He would then win and loose some matches and debuted as a rookie wrestler who work mostly on the midcard, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in Dragon Gate. On July 7 it was announced that Nakamura was going to participated in the Summer Adventure Tag League with Masaaki Mochizuki on block B. On July 27 Nakamura debut is first PPV in the most important PPV in Dragon Gate the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival where he teamed with Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) and they lost to Big R Shimizu and Shachihoko BOY, Stalker Ichikawa and U-T. During the Summer Adventure Tag League Nakamura and Masaaki Mochizuki forfeit their first, second and third match due to Nakamura getting injured on the first day by an attack by VerserK. At the end Nakamura and Mochizuki end up losing the rest of the matches on the tournament losing to the teams of Over Generation (Dragon Kid and Eita) and VerserK (Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi) finishing the tournament with 0 points losing and forfeiting all of their matches. On November 3, 2016 at the Gate of Destiny PPV, Nakamura had a big win when he and fellow rookies of his class Hyou Watanabe and Shun Watanabe defeated Over Generation (Kaito Ishida, Punch Tominaga and Takehiro Yamamura). Ben-K (2016-present) On November 11 Nakamura renamed himeself to Ben-K. The name is a play on the Japanese word 弁慶(benkei), which means powerful person. After that the General Manager Takayuki Yagi gave Ben-K and Shun Skywalker who was fellow rookie classmate Shun Watanabe an oppurtunity to face the former Open The Twin Gate Champions Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). During the match Ben-K showed new moves like the Backdrop Hold and a attempt of a German Suplex. Later that night CIMA advidsed Ben-K, Shun Skywalker a and Hyou Watanabe and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima and welcome them to Dragon Gate then he challenged them to a 10-Man Tag Team Match where his partners would be the veterans Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Gamma and Dragon Kid and the match was later officialized by Dragon Gate at December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Ben-K, Watanabe, Skywalker and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima ended up losing to the veterans CIMA, Mochizuki, Kid, Fujii and Gamma. On December 25 Masato Yoshino, Kotoka and Ben-K failed to capture the vacated Open The Triangle Gate Championship losing to VerserK (El Lindaman, Cyber Kong and Mondai Ryu) and Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On January 18, 2017 Ben-K, Yoshino and Kotoka particpated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament were Ben-K scored the first win pinning Punch Tominaga later that night they came all the way into the finals were they were defeated by VerserK (T-Hawk, Shingo Takagi and El Lindaman) after the inteference from the rest of the members of VerserK. After the match Verserk attacked Ben-K, Yoshino and Kotoka until Dr. Muscle who was later revealed to be Naruki Doi made the save and the four made an alliance against VerserK. Later Masaaki Mchizuki and Big R Shimizu would aligned to them. On March 4 Ben-K, Big R Shimizu and Naruki Doi challenged VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. However Kong was injuried and he was replaced by "brother" YASSHI and the match would be for the vacant titles. On March 20. 2017 Ben-K, Shimizu and Doi defeated VerserK to win the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. On April 7 Ben-K, Shimizu and Doi sucessfully defended the Open The Triangle Gate Champions against Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). After the match Ben-K, Shimizu, Doi and Masato Yoshino formed a new unit. Later on May 4 Kotoka would join them and announced that the unit would be named MaxiMuM. In May Ben-K took of his first King of Gate tournament being placed at block B. Ben-K ended up losing almost all his matches defeating Yosuke Santa Maria finishing the tournament with 2 points. Factions *MaxiMuM (2017-Present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Backdrop Hold'' (Bridging belly-to-back suplex) **Ben-K Bomb (Deadlift gutwrench powerbomb) **Bearhug *'Signature moves' **Argentine Backbreaker **Gutwrench Slam **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to Belly ***German ***Vertical **Knee to the body **Missle dropkick **Elbow Smash **Headbutt **Spear **Shoulder Tackle *'Entrance themes' **"Dragon Storm 2007 (Instrumental Version)" by JAM Project **'"1st FINGER"' by U1 (Used for singles competiton and as part of MaxiMuM) Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time, current) with - Naruki Doi and Big R Shimizu See also * Summer Adventure Tag League * Dragon Gate * Open The Twin Gate Championship References Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:MaxiMuM Category:Dragon Gate Roster